Something To Be Thankful For
by MrsEm
Summary: A conversation, a lunch, a nice surprise, a promise for the future. What do two 24th Century Doctors think about Thanksgiving? This is for my friends across the pond! Happy Thanksgiving.


"So, it says here that in 1621, the Plymouth colonists and Wampanoag Indians shared an autumn harvest feast that is acknowledged as one of the first Thanksgiving celebrations in the colonies. For more than two centuries, days of thanksgiving were celebrated by individual colonies and states. It wasn't until 1863, in the midst of the Civil War, that President Abraham Lincoln proclaimed a national Thanksgiving Day to be held each November." Diane looked up from her PADD and watched as McCoy rolled his eyes and went back to his report.

"You're obsession with ancient Earth religious festivities is becoming unnerving Doctor Fraser." McCoy stated gruffly.

"It's not an obsession Doctor McCoy, it's a hobby." Diane countered, not taking offence to McCoy's insinuation.

"Well, do you mind…hobbying somewhere else? I have work to do." McCoy didn't want her to leave, it was just in his nature to be a grouch about everything. Plus he got the feeling Diane enjoyed their back and forth, she always seemed to persist when he asked her to stop talking or leave him alone.

The truth was he enjoyed it too, after another twenty or so minutes Diane cleared her throat.

"In many American households, the Thanksgiving celebration lost much of its original religious significance; instead, it centred on cooking and sharing a bountiful meal with family and friends." Diane continued to read.

"My god woman, will you just leave me in peace!" McCoy looked up from his report and glared at Diane.

"Turkey, a Thanksgiving staple became all but synonymous with the holiday, it may or may not have been on offer when the Pilgrims hosted the inaugural feast in 1621."

"Diane!" McCoy got up from his desk and walked round so he was looming over her, she didn't even bother to look up at him. He really didn't have any power over her at all, she wasn't intimidated or bothered in the slightest that he outranked her due to his title of Chief Medical Officer. He had never intimidated her.

"Other traditional foods include stuffing, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie." He hooked his hand under one of her arms and hoisted her out of her seat, directing her towards the door Diane continued to rattle off dates and trivia.

"I'll see you tomorrow Diane." McCoy shook his head in apparent disbelief.

"Have you ever tried Pumpkin pie Leonard?" Diane asked when they were stood in the doorframe of his office and the Med Bay. He chose to ignore her and walk back towards his desk, not before closing his door behind him. "I'll take that as a no." Diane smiled, it was fun to see her friend get annoyed at her, she found pleasure in it more and more.

* * *

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" McCoy asked the back of Diane's head as she finished off treating a minor burn the following day.

"Sure, just give me a minute." Diane threw over her shoulder. Five minutes later she met McCoy in the corridor, she'd removed her white coat and was brushing down her blue uniform, picking the lint from her sleeve. "This makes a nice change, we never get the time to have lunch." She commented absent minded as they walked down the corridor.

"You have Jim to thank for that." When they were stood side by side in the turbolift McCoy picked another piece of lint form Diane's uniform as he spoke. "I gave you my clothes brush, why don't you use it?" He asked.

"I gave it you back! I've already told you this." Diane rolled her eyes at him, he was always forgetting their conversations. Walking into the Mess hall Diane passed a tray to McCoy, as she always did when they went to lunch together.

"Hang on Diane, I need to show you something." Diane creased her brow in confusion, and then became instantly suspicious.

"What do you need to show me in the Mess hall Leonard?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You're so mistrustful, after all these years, Diane, you hurt my feelings." Leonard held onto his heart like she had broken it, taking her hand he began to lead her through the hall.

"Cut the crap Leonard, what's going on?" She asked in a hushed tone. When they made it to the back of the hall Leonard stood in front of one of the many tables designed for two, blocking her view. "What are you doing?" Diane asked again.

"Happy Thanksgiving Diane." Leonard moved to the side to allow Diane a full view of the table. On it lay a feast of Turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing. Diane looked at it wide eyed and broke into a huge smile. Looking to McCoy, who was smiling also she didn't know what to say.

"Doctor Diane Fraser, lost for words! My god, if I had known I would have celebrated Thanksgiving years ago." Leonard teased.

"I'm gobsmacked." Was all she could muster. Leonard guided her to one of the chairs and pulled it out for her, sitting he unfolded a napkin and placed it on her lap. Sitting himself he just watched her look at the table and the food that lay on it. "Is that cranberry sauce?" She asked.

"Well no, they're Andorian berries but I was assured by Chef they practically taste the same." Leonard answered. "So, come on expert, what do we do at a Thanksgiving meal?" Diane looked at him, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Well, umm, each person is supposed to say what they're thankful for." Leonard looked at her expectantly.

"Well, Fraser, come on? I'm all ears." Leonard forked a piece of Turkey and stuffed it in his mouth, pleasantly surprised at the taste. Sitting back in his chair he looked at her in anticipation. He could tell she was still in a state of shock, after his shift the previous night he'd gone and spoken to Chef, organising the festive feast in record time. Sat there, he knew it had been worth the effort.

"I'm thankful for this lunch!" Diane laughed when McCoy pretended to tip his hat in response. "I'm thankful for being here, for being safe and healthy. For meeting you…" Leonard raised his eyebrows at her. "I am! You're a wonderful man Leonard and I'm thankful that I met you. Thank you for doing this, it means more than you know. I can safely say nobody has ever gone to this much effort for me!"

"You're more than welcome Diane." Leonard responded kindly.

"Oh and I'm thankful for you letting me chew your ear off with my incessant chatter!" Leonard couldn't help but laugh at her last appreciation. They raised they're glasses in a silent toast. "So? Come on Leonard, it's your turn." Diane spoke between mouthfuls of mashed potato.

"Not a chance Diane." Leonard shook his head.

"Come on Leonard, you've gone to all this trouble! In for a penny and all that." Leonard stared at her for a moment, finally setting his fork down he cleared his throat.

"I'm thankful I met you Diane." Diane was amazed at his honesty, she felt her cheeks redden but she couldn't look away from him. "Really I am, I'm a sonofabitch and it has never discouraged you. You've been more of a friend to me than anyone and I'm thankful every day that you took pity on me." Leonard stretched his hand over the table and Diane instinctively took hold.

"I did not take pity on you Leonard." Diane gave him a pointed look.

"How else do you explain it?" He asked, somewhat uneasy.

"Because as soon as I met you I saw the goodness in you." She gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand. "And you have always put up with my eccentricities so I'd say we both get something out of this don't you think?!" She added, giving him a quick wink.

"Are you saying nobody else would ever put with us?" McCoy quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Something like that…" Diane closed her eyes and sighed when she tasted the stuffing.

"Thank you Diane."

"Thank you Leonard." They both laughed.

"I think I want to eat mashed potato every day for the rest of my life." McCoy exclaimed as he popped another forkful in his mouth.

"Would you settle for once a year?" She asked him hopefully.

"Why not, in fact I think we should start celebrating all the ancient festivities you've read up on. Christmas, Diwali, Ramadan, Festival of Hungry Ghosts, what do you say?" Diane sat wide-eyed in shock.

"You were listening to me? All that time?" She asked him, he nodded in response. "I think that's a fantastic idea, it'll mean we'll probably be having lunch every day!"

"I like the sound of that." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and then leant forward on the table to watch her finish her dinner.

"You do? Me too." She felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter again.

"So, what are we celebrating tomorrow?" Diane's face fell. "What?" McCoy asked, worried.

"National Sardines Day/" Diane answered hesitantly,

"Sardines?" McCoy made a face Diane had never seen before, she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"We could make up our own? How about…'National Mashed Potato Day'?"

"Well now, if we're making up our own I think we should make this interesting. How about 'National Mashed Potato and Bourbon Day'?" McCoy gave her a wink. "My quarters? What do you say Doctor Fraser?"

"I say yes Doctor McCoy." Diane was beaming.

"Well, there's something to be thankful for."

* * *

 ** _I'm thankful for Star Trek, McCoy and reviews! ;-) LLAP XOXO_**


End file.
